1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to film-removing devices, and particularly to an automatic film-removing device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Belt-shaped workpieces usually have protecting films made of polyethylene (PE) on a surface. Before machining the belt-shaped workpiece, the protecting film of the belt-shaped workpiece should be removed. Typically, the protecting film is manually removed or removed by a motor. However, since manual labor is inefficient and expensive. When the protecting film is removed by a motor, a series of transmission mechanisms, for example gears, should be applied to between the motor and a film-removing member driven by the motor, so that a linear velocity of the film-removing member is consistent to that of the belt-shaped workpiece. That is because linear velocities of the motor and the belt-shaped workpiece are usually different. Therefore, removing a protecting film with a motor is expensive and difficult.
Therefore, a new film-removing device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.